Possibilities
by Rain Falls So Do Dreams
Summary: Kathy and Kelly Frawley. Different takes on their future, emotions, and how it could of all turned out. 50 sentences, 50 scenarios. For livejournal community 1sentence. All types of relationships between them, platonic, romantic, or otherwise.


I don't own Two Little Girls In Blue. I just twist the characters into playing my twisted mind games. I know this will never happen, but, hey, that's what fanfiction is for.

---

1. Ring

The doorbell rings, and she can _feel_ Kelly's frustration, but she doens't open it, _can't_ open it--she doesn't trust herself enough to know what she'd do next.

2. Hero

It was because of Kelly she was saved, so she looked up to her, and never forgot that.

3. Memory

Some nights, the memory of Mona attacks her, and it's only her twin who can comfort her, because only she understands what they went through.

4. Box

Kathy wasn't in that box in the ocean, she was with Mona, _why won't they believe her_?

5. Run

Her feet pounded against the pavement, and her heart raced--but as long as Kathy was with her, she knew she'll make it.

6. Hurricane

As the rain whips at their faces, she clings onto Kathy, her emotions swirling, whirling as frantically as the storm.

7. Wings

At Kathy's slight nod, her heart swelled with happiness, and she felt as though she could fly.

8. Cold

She shivers--she's so _cold_, and it's so _warm_ in Kelly's arms.

9. Red

Distantly she smiled, gazing at the blood oozing from her wrists--why was Kathy crying, it felt so _good._

10. Drink

She slips her hand down, lower to feel _her_, and she knows this isn't right, she shouldn't being doing this, but it _feels_ right, and so she blames the one-to-many drinks she never had.

11. Midnight

By midnight they're asleep, a tangled mass of exhausted sleeping bodies.

12. Temptation

Kelly's golden curls, so much like her own, were too much, and for once she moved first.

13. View

She knew how people saw them, as the 'Two Little Girls in Blue', or even 'those poor children', but she didn't know how Kathy saw her anymore, and it scared her more then those people's symphathy.

14. Music

Kathy liked country, and Kelly rock, and that may be something other would argue about, but not them.

15. Silk

Some nights she wakes up, desperately clutching her smooth, silky sheets, so much like their identical hair, and knows that, somewhere out there, Kelly is having her fun.

16. Cover

She slips out of bed, and, by habit, pulls the covers up to her chin, all the while smiling at her sleeping twin.

17. Promise

"Promise we'll stay together forever?"Kathy asks sleepily, and, with all her childish innocence, Kelly smiles brightly, and assures her,"Of course!"

18. Dream

Sometimes, she wonders if it was just a dream--only to feel ghost pinches on her arms and legs, and for Kelly to hold her as she cries.

**The next four are all connected, but in a jumbled storyline**

19. Candle

"What's the occasion?"Kelly asks as she walks in to a candlelit dinner; Kathy looks at her with sad, haunted eyes, merely replying,"Have we really drifted so far apart?"

20. Talent

They discover Kathy's aptitude for art early on--only, this time, Kelly's old enough, and far away enough to be jealous.

21. Silence

It's been years since they've seen each other, and the silence is engulfing--worse, neither have any idea of what the other is thinking.

22. Journey

It's taken a long while to get as close as they once were, but they both agree it's all worth it.

23. Fire

"It's alright,"she says quietly,"You don't have to get caught up in this mess"--looking up, she's suprised by the look in her Kathy's eyes, and thinks that perhaps, she doesn't know everything about her.

24. Strength

Kelly was always the strong one, the leader, while Kathy followed, more reserved--but only Kelly knew of how much strength it took her to get up each morning.

25. Mask

Years later, she would smile and laugh and chatter like any normal high school girl, and only Kelly knew of the pain she harbored beneath fake laughs and smiles.

26. Ice

She looks up at her older twin's eyes, and wonders if they were always so hard.

27. Fall

She screams out, scared of the impact she knew she'd make with the concrete, and feels relief flood her as familiar warm fingers wrap around her wrist, once again there for her.

28. Forgotten

She looks down on her daughter's sleeping faces, still together after so many years, so many hardships, and she wonders if they still remember the pain from the first one.

29. Dance

There was always a sense of grace in Kelly's movements, so, years later, Kathy wasn't suprised by her announcement, and attended every preformance.

30. Body

She ran her hands down her body, feeling her as she kissed her hard, silent tears pouring onto her cold face--she had survived once, why couldn't she this time around?

31. Sacred

She's suprised to see her younger twin praying, so she asks what for--"So we'll _always_ be together."

32. Farewell

She watches as ashes are scattered across the ocean, and releases a bitter laugh--that should be _her_, not Kelly.

33. World

Since they were born, their whole world was each other, and that didn't change, not even the day they died.

34. Formal

She ignores the pang of her heart as she combs through Kelly's hair, making it perfect for her prom date--it's her twin's happiness that matters, not hers.

35. Fever

She feels Kathy's forehead, and panic wells up inside her as she screams for their mom--_not again_!

36. Laugh

Laughter bubbles out as they roll around, tickling each other to death.

37. Lies

Her cheek stung, and she numbly watches as her older twin screams at her--doesn't she understand it was for her own good?

38. Forever

Hands clasped, breathing in rhythm, snuggled up against each other, this was their forever.

39. Overwhelmed

Her breath caught in her throat--their combined emotions were too much for her.

40. Whisper

No one could understand their twin talk, and even if they had to whisper it, it was what pulled them through their fear,

41. Wait

She sat there, playing with Kathy's doll, desperately wanting her to return home to her.

42. Talk

She babbled, trying to comfort Kathy the only way she could, just long enough until she was safe.

43. Search

She wandered out of the house one night, looking for Kathy--she couldn't understand she was really gone.

44. Hope

It was never a matter of hoping she was alive, because she _knew_ she was alive.

45. Eclipse

Their mouths formed a small 'o' as they stared up, neither saying a word.

46. Gravity

She was so _exhausted_, she couldn't move at all; it was still heaven, because her twin was curled up besides her.

47.Highway

She drives at top speed, hurrying back, all the while babbling, trying to calm her twin--she was almost there, don't worry, everything will be alright, just leave it up to me.

48. Unknown

She gasped as she felt Kelly pressing against her, filling to the core with an unknown emotion.

49. Lock

They each had a locket, and in each a lock of the other's curl resided, so they would always be together, physically and mentally.

50. Breathe

She held Kathy close against herself, feeling every inch of her curves, the steady beat of her heart, hearing her quiet breathing, and she felt her emotions overflow.


End file.
